A Daze Of Wine And Roaches
A Daze of Wine and Roaches is the nineteenth episode in season three of . Synopsis At a French Revolution themed fund raiser at the UN, specifically at the French consulate, Mac, Stella and Hawkes find themselves hurdling diplomatic road blocks investigating two murders leading to an unexpected suspect. Meanwhile, Danny and Lindsay reunite on a "blinged" out cockroach that lead to the murder of a prominent chef. Plot Simone DeLille, a young French tutor dressed as Marie Antoinette at a charity event meets an untimely end in a mock guillotine as her fifteen-year-old charge, Evie Pierpont, watches in horror. Mac and Stella face opposition on two fronts: newly promoted Deputy Inspector Gerrard refuses to let them move the body because of a request by the U.N., while Evie Pierpont's representatives, including lawyer Luther Vandeross and child psychologist Jackson Pillock, don't want to let them near the girl. Evie insists on talking with Stella and expresses her grief over her French tutor's death. The CSIs suspect poisoning, but Sid Hammerback has to dig deep to find evidence of it once he finally gets Simone's body, which Mac finally has removed once he learns her visa had expired before her death. The coroner finds evidence that Simone ingested a poison contained in a Dendridic Polymer, a cutting edge seal for chemicals too dangerous to be directly introduced into the body. Flack shows Danny and Lindsay the body of Alec Green, a chef found dead in the wine cellar of his restaurant by the bus boy, Gregory Sanford. The CSIs are surprised when they discover a roach in Alec's mouth, and even more surprised when Lindsay finds expensive gemstones affixed to the roach's back. A little research reveals roach jewelry is a relatively new trend, and the CSIs are able to trace the particular piece to a restaurant critic named Clarissa Evers, who tells them that Alec took the necklace from her and that the roach escaped. She denies killing the chef. Lindsay discovers the expensive wine in Alec's cellar was a rip-off, and a print beneath one of the fake labels matches Julian Feeny. Danny confronts him, suspecting that Alec figured out the wine was fake and called Feeny out on it, but Feeny dismisses his assertions. Stella matches bite marks on a choker Simone was wearing to a man named Charlie Cooper, but the CSIs are surprised to discover him dead in the morgue, the victim of a fatal gunshot wound, apparently at the hands of Simone. The CSIs soon find out why: a blackmail note Simone received, threatening to expose her lack of visa. Simone clearly suspected Charlie of sending the note. Stella takes handwriting samples from the entire staff at the Pierpoint mansion, and speaks with Evie again, who cries over Simone's fate and hands Stella her handkerchief, which a suspicious Stella tests and proves that Evie's tears lack emotion. Lindsay recognizes a piece of evidence Danny and Adam have been puzzling over as a nipple marker used by women during mammograms. The CSIs zero in on Gregory Sanford, the bus boy who also works in a radiology lab. When Danny and Lindsay go to pick him up, the find his apartment overrun with roaches. Gregory tells Danny that he found Alec trying to kill the bejeweled roach and attacked him, fatally stabbing him with a wine opener. When Hawkes learns the polymer found in Simone's system is from an experimental drug being developed by the drug company run by Evie Pierpont's father, she's able to link samples of it to Evie's lawyer, Luther Vandeross. Simone learned that Luther had set up an account in her name to embezzle funds, and she demanded her cut. Luther, tired of being blackmailed, poisoned a piece of chocolate the night of the fundraiser. Luther's game is up, but Stella connects Evie to the note and realizes she told Simone about Luther's embezzling. Evie was pulling the strings behind the scenes, and Stella realizes there's nothing the CSIs can do about it. Cast Main Cast * Gary Sinise as Mac Taylor * Melina Kanakaredes as Stella Bonasera * Carmine Giovinazzo as Danny Messer * Anna Belknap as Lindsay Monroe * Hill Harper as Sheldon Hawkes * Eddie Cahill as Don Flack Guest Cast * Robert Joy as Dr. Sid Hammerback * AJ Buckley as Adam Ross * Carmen Argenziano as Stanton Gerrard * Shailene Woodley as Evie Pierpont * James Black as Luther Vandeross * Ross Gibby as Jackson Pillock * Joseph Rye as Ambassador * Louise Linton as Simone De Lille * Eli Goodman as Greg Sanford * Christopher Maleki as Gavin Bridge * Dana Cuomo as Clarissa Evers * Dan Buran as Alec Green * Reynaldo Valentin as Julian Feeney Trivia * Shailene Woodley made her a special guest as Evie Pierpont in this episode, then she played as Beatrice "Tris" Prior in The Divergent Series. See Also